Address In The Stars
by Belikov.Hathawayfan92
Summary: Rose and Dimitri lose someone close to them... Who is it? Now with the grief of losing that person do Dimitri and Rose last?


_**I just want to say that I do not own any of the VA series. The wonderful Richelle Mead does. Reviewss! **__**J**_

_Address In The Stars Songfic!_

It was just last week that Dimitri and I lost someone that we both loved dearly. Yeva…. We were sitting in our apartment when we got the phone call from Olena. She was a mess, so much so; that we couldn't understand her until Viktoria took the phone from her.

***FLASHBACK***

Dimitri and I were lounging around the apartment just watching movies after a very long day of guardian work. Right now, we were watching out wedding video…. I know kinda cheesy, but oh well!

"That was one of the best days of my life." Dimitri murmured in my ear.

I looked at him. "That's in my top 5 days" I said smiling.

"You have a top 5?" he asked clearly curious.

"Umm yeah…" I looked away embarrassed.

"No need to get all shy on me, Roza!" he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"What are they?"

I looked at him blushing.

"The day we made love in the cabin is number 5, the day you realized that you did love me is number 4, the day you asked me to marry you was 3, number 2 was when I married you, and number 1 was when I found out I was pregnant with your daughter." Yes, I'm pregnant; about five in a half months too.

Dimitri smiled at me and rubbed my tummy softly. "Those are mine too." Just as he was about to kiss me the phone rang…

RING RING RING…

Dimitri got up. "Belikov residence"

"Mama? Mama what's wrong?" he demanded, worry written all over his face.

I got up slowly and waddled to him pressing a button on the phone; putting it on speaker phone.

"Yeva-a D-Dim-Dimka." Olena!

"Olena what happened to Yeva?" I was scared shitless… I loved that old bag of bones!

"Sh-She" She couldn't finish. Just then Vik took the phone.

"Dimka? Is this you?" she asked. You could tell she was crying as well.

"Yes, Vika its me. What happened?" Dimitri was pacing by the phone now.

"Dimka, its Yeva… Sh- She died." the room went silent. Both of us stopped breathing.

I looked at the man I loved and that's when he crumbled.

"Vik? Can we c-call you back?" I asked as tears ran down my face.

***END FLASHBACK***

That was last week. Dimitri is depressed, he barely eats and when he does its because I make him.

"Baby wake up, Liss wants us to come over for a while." I say kissing his cheek, waking him up.

"I'm up." his voice breaks and I look at him.

I hold my arms out for him and he moves over to me and cries. This happens every morning.

"Dimitri?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "yeah?"

"Give me your hand." he complys and I sit it on my tummy. Just as I do that the baby kicks his hand; hard too. And for the first time since last week I see happiness appear on his face.

"Get ready to go so we can leave okay?" I ask.

He nods and kisses me and my tummy before getting up from the bed.

When we arrive at Lissa's everyone is outside waiting for us. Pyro looks annoyed when he sees us.

"It's about freakin' time" he says

"Suck it Sparkass; Dimitri was getting ready." I say

"OK! Lets just go." Lissa says laughing slightly.

Dimitri grabs my hand as I ask Lissa where we're going.

"The karaoke bar!" Lissa yells excited.

"oh.." I say automatically.

As we walk to up to the bar I notice its packed.. Greaatt.. We all walk in and grab a seat near the stage so we can watch. I suddenly get an idea. I quickly excuse myself from the table. Dimitri looks at me concerned.

"are you ok?" he asks quickly

"I'm fine baby. Just have to piss." I say making smile. I kiss him and run to find the man in charge. When I find him he hands me the clipboard to write my name on and the song that I will do. I'm up after the guy singing "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls.

The man finishes and hops off the stage; laughing pretty hard the manager runs out and does my introduction.

"Ladies and Germs! This next performer; well she's been in her before and she rocks! So without further ado put it together for Mrs. Rose Belikov!"

I look at my friends and they are smiling while Dimitri looks shocked.

"Hey everyone. I just wanted to sing this song for myself and my husband. Because not to long ago we lost someone who meant the world to us and our new growing family. So Yeva… Heres to you."

After my speech I have tears in my eyes and when I look at Dimitri he is close to crying as well.

***SONG***

**Address In The Stars: Caitilin and Will**

_**I stumbled across your picture today**_

_**I could barley breath**_

_**The moment stopped me cold,**_

_**Grabbed me like a theif.**_

_**What do I do with all I need to say**_

_**So much I wanna tell you everyday**_

_**Oh it breaks my heart, **_

_**I cry these tears in the dark**_

_**I write these letters to you,**_

_**But they get lost in the blue, **_

_**Cause there's no address in the stars.**_

_**Now I'm drivin'**_

_**Through the pitch black dark**_

_**I'm screaming at the sky**_

_**Oh cause it hurts so bad**_

_**Everybody tells me**_

_**Oh all I need is time**_

_**Then the morning' rolls in **_

_**And it hits me again**_

_**But that ain't nothing **_

_**But a lie.**_

_**What do I do with all I need to say**_

_**So much I wanna tell you everyday**_

_**Oh it breaks my heart, **_

_**I cry these tears in the dark**_

_**I write these letters to you,**_

_**But they get lost in the blue, **_

_**Cause there's no address in the stars.**_

_**Without you here with me**_

_**I don't know what to do.**_

_**I'd give anything**_

_**Just to talk to you**_

_**Oh it breaks my heart**_

_**Oh it breaks my heart**_

_**All I can do**_

_**Is write these letters to you.**_

_**But there's no address in the stars.**_

_*****_**END SONG***

After the song is over I'm outright crying and so is everyone else. On the bright side I got the loudest applause! Yay me!

I'm getting ready to walk off stage. I look at my table and notice my husband isn't there. Sighing I walk backstage and there he is waiting for me…

" Roza…that was amazing of you to do for me and well you too." he says with silent tears running down his face.

"Come here baby" I say wanting to kiss him and make him feel better.

"She would've loved it." he murmurs.

"She did, Dimka she was there the whole time." I say.

"You seen her?" he jerked back to look at me.

"Yepp, she was right behind you the whole time, my love." I smile at him.

"she's always with you, always. You may not always feel her, but she's there and she loves you and our baby" I finish.

He smiles at me. "When did you get so wise?"

"I had an amazing teacher." I giggle and kiss him.

The End.


End file.
